Whitehill Soldier 6
This soldier is a man-at-arms sworn to House Whitehill. He was lastly under the command of Britt Warrick. Game of Thrones "Iron From Ice" This soldier is first seen at Gared's father's farm. This soldier is quiet the whole time while Britt talks to Gared. After Britt taunts Gared and orders him to give up the Forrester Greatsword, Gared fights back. While the Bolton soldier starts attacking Gared, this soldier is standing next to Britt. When Gared kills the Bolton soldier, this soldier gets angry and starts attacking Gared with his spear, but he misses. He then watches as Britt jumps in and attempts to kill Gared with the greatsword, but Gared pushes him and runs toward the sword. Britt stabs Gared with a knife and Gared knocks him away. The soldier charges at Gared before he could kill Britt but Gared quickly grabs the greatsword, dodges the soldier, disarms him and knocks him to the ground. The soldier, panicking for his life since he doesn't know what else to do, starts begging Gared for mercy, telling him not to kill him, that he has a family, that he was only following orders, and that he doesn't hold any real spite. If Gared refuses mercy, this soldier starts panicking and backing away faster as he begs for his life one last time before Gared angrily stabs him in the neck with the greatsword, killing him. If Gared accepts mercy, he holds up the sword and gives him an angry look and a silent nod to get away. This soldier thanks him, runs away and is never seen again. "The Lost Lords" At the Wall when Frostfinger asks Gared about how he got himself sent to the Wall, he has the option to say that he killed a man/men who murdered his family, referring to the Bolton soldier and this soldier (if killed in "Iron From Ice"). As well as that, Britt will reference this particular soldier if you killed him when Gared disarms Britt, and will use that as a means of provoking his bloodlust. Death (Determinant) Killed By *Gared Tuttle This soldier attacks Gared, but Gared knocks the soldier to the ground and aims the Forrester Greatsword at him. The soldier starts begging Gared for his mercy. If Gared refuses mercy, he angrily stabs him in the neck with the greatsword, killing him instantly. Killed Victims * Gared's Father (Alongside Britt and a Bolton Soldier) * Gared's Sister (Alongside Britt and a Bolton Soldier) Trivia * This soldier has the first determinant death done at the hands of a playable character. **As well as that, this soldier is one of four unnamed Whitehill soldiers to have a Determinant status, alongside 1, Imry, and 7. * Despite getting killed/spared in the first episode, this soldier has numerous appearances throughout the game, like when Gared witnesses Ramsay Snow flaying an innocent man or during the battle of Ironrath. It's possible that soldier was a remodel. * His pose with a spear is very similar to another villain inanother Telltale game The Wolf Among Us: Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. Interestingly Dum is also determinant. References Category:House Whitehill Category:House Bolton Category:Bannermen Category:Video Game Characters Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Determinant Category:Antagonists Category:Unknown Category:Alive Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Characters Category:Whitehill Garrison